1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-contained inflatable restraint system for use in an automotive vehicle for restraining forward movement of a seated occupant during the critical instant of a collision impact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Realizing that automotive vehicle crash restraint systems requiring positive effort on the part of the user for effectiveness have largely been ignored by the population intended to be protected, governmental safety programs have tended to emphasize automatic restraint systems, such as crash bags.
The details of crash bag systems have been widely discussed, as have the reasons for selection of pyrotechnic devices when dependable gas supplies for the rapid deployment of crash bags are required. The operational constraints of crash bags are also well known. The system must supply non-toxic gas to inflate the bag because the bag generally is vented into the passenger compartment on deflation and because of the possibility of bag rupture in an actual crash situation. The gas must inflate the bag at a temperature which the vehicle occupant to be protected can tolerate. The time period for attainment of maximum inflation has been determined to be from 20 to 100 milliseconds after actuation by a sensor assembly mounted on a forward portion of the vehicle separated from the pyrotechnic device and crash bag and operated in response to the occurrence of a collision. The apparatus comprising the system must be safe to handle and store prior to installation. It must be adaptable to mass production, lend itself to easy installation, and not introduce an unreasonable hazard at the time of such installation or during the life of the vehicle. Additionally, it must assure reliable operation during the life of the vehicle, which may be 10 years or more.